unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Zach "Tristopher"'' '''Gumball Watterson is a world wide known psychopath. He is best friends with a world wide known murderer Darwin Watterson and has done many things with him. He also caused World War II. History His birth is still unknown but Richard Watterson his father, named him Gumball because he is an idiot. Gumball was actually born as a girl. But, became transgendered the first 5 years of her life. Gumball then gave himself a sex change using condiments from the kitchen to become who she really was: a male. That is also why he has big hips. Gumball who just became the man he always wanted to be, ran to a Bush to hide from Darwin Watterson, BEFORE THEY MET! He found a time traveling watch of P.P. (Prosperity Prompt) ''What does it mean? I don't know go ask somebody else. He really hated Coffee Worship and, was looking for change for the pay phone so he can make amendment to outlaw Coffee Worship. This was the classified second time he met Darwin but for them it was the first. They became, best friend's after a long conversation. They decide to venture to the political process of Bikini Bottom and made rootbeer, and coffee worship illegal there because, they can, and messing with people's lives is fun. They ran around alot of broke into people's homes as burglars to find pickles, so they can kill Allen's with them. However, it's cucumbers that is able to kill Allen's. So, Gumball was hearing about a country Darwin founded so, he went on a 18 year trip to find it. Gumball then found the land, Germany. As Darwin founded Germany, Gumball figured it was only right that he be the ruler. He marched down to Germany only to find out the Fuhrer was a cup of coffee. He knocked the coffee over, banished to Coffee Worshipers, and declared himself Fuhrer. He led Germany through the legendary "200 Years of Peace". He wanted a harmless vice-fuhrer to ensure his power, so he chose a little girl: Toka Ryuumonbuchi. He eventually resigned and returned to Bikini Bottom under mysterious circumstances. Darwin saw him and it was found out after, a slip in the Chum Bucket witched caused war in Bikini Bottom. This long war is known as the Bikini Bottom War witch, Gumball lead many army's as a drill sergeant. As many bikini bottomities had died the war had to end once and for all. By throwing science into the portal Germany's past had fell, and the war was over. So they dropped a nuke on Germany and scared it's allies with a can of cream corn, and beat the crap outta them with a very aggressive meatball. He decided just to hang out with Darwin and not do anything but shoot Pumpkins and mess with people's lives. But, he went missing one day from the bathroom after, Darwin came in telling him he was there for too long ''Five minutes. Nobody know' s where he's at but, us. And the truth might surprise you since people have been looking for him for over 1 week and, 3 days. He then spent 70 years in the German Prison. He was then beat up by the Chosen One from AVA 3. He was then found dead afterwards... Triva *He is IN FACT the main character in all this mess. *He is lame, weak and stupid. *When he ate Weekend Pickles, he lost ALL his memory. *He somehow hates Activision's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granduncle, Nick Games. *He's right behind you... Category:Losers Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Weak guys Category:Maniacs Category:Creatures Category:Epics Category:Lost Guys Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Guys Category:Warriors Category:Cats Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Heroes Category:Haters Category:Idiots Category:Dead guys Category:Cartoon Characters